Time Alone
by ImagnalizedProductions
Summary: Troy and Emma are dating. But they never have time alone. What happens when the rangers go to a club and Emma sees Troy sitting by himself? (Takes place in Ultra Power)


**Parings: Troy and Emma **

**Rated: M**

**A/N: I Do Not Own Power Rangers (But I Wish I Did)**

* * *

It had been 2 hours. Emma was bored, Noah was talking to some random nerdy girl about science and its solar power, Jake and Gia were taking shots and making out, And Troy sitting by himself. Emma thought she can give him some company but she had something to do first.

She had gotten up from the bar stool she was sitting on and went to the restroom. Once she was in their she went in front if the mirror to take in her appearance, her hair was down and wavy, A black short dress that had straps on it and came up to where her butt was, Black Red bottoms, yeah she liked what she was seeing.

After Emma was done she walked out the restroom seeing Troy still sitting by himself. "Now here's my chance" she thought as she walked up to him.

"Hey Troy." Emma said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hey." He said back.

"You looked lonely, I thought you might want to have so company."

"Oh thanks." Troy couldn't help but Look down at her chest, He then lets out a low groan. A groan so deep that not even she heard.

"Wanna dance with me?" Emma said twirling her finger in her hair.

"Yeah." Troy said as he took one last sip of his drink before sitting it had grabbed his hand a led him to the dance Emma led him to the dance floor Troy couldn't help but notice how her butt swayed, left and right ,He just wanted to smack it but he just ignored it.

As they were dancing Emma laid her head on the Troy's shoulder, as their bodies swayed with the music. Warm arms wrapped around each other, lost in a cocoon that blocked everything else out. Only the soft music filtered through them.

Troy and Emma were now lost in each other's eyes that they didn't even realize that their lips came crashing onto each other.

Troy had wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck letting her hands roam free into his hair,

Emma was then going to Troy's buttons on the top of his shirt and unbuttons only the first three when he stopped her.

"We shouldn't do this here." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her outside of the club.

As they were walking outside the club Emma then turned around for a brief second and saw Noah with and that random girl were now kissing then turns back and looks at Troy who saw her smiling "Noah's finally found someone for him." Emma said as Troy lets out a chuckle.

"Where are we going?" Troy turns back around to look at her and saw that she was looking at him with desire, "We're going to the car, there's something I want to try." He said as they finally arrived to the vehicle.

"So what did you want to try?"

"This." Troy said as his lips that came crashing against hers. "Troy..."Emma moaned as Troy started sucking down on her neck kissed hops on top on Troy's lap and surrenders her body to him as he continued to kiss her neck as his hand trailed down her back to her butt. Emma melted into the heated kisses and his warm breath, His body pressed against hers as he softly nibbled her was sure that she'll have a hicky by tomorrow.

Emma had then unbuttoned Troy's shirt and threw next to her on the seat.

Troy had took one strap off on her dress and threw it off her shoulder sucking and kissing it, Emma gasps as he done this.

Troy had then started playing with her breasts as his thumbs brushed over her nipples he gently squeeze and pulled on it until it started she thought he was done he then pinched her left nipple and a gasp escaped her lips.

Troy tosses the dress over her head leaving her completely bare in front of kneels down in front of Emma where he kisses his way from her stomach to the wet lips in between her legs.

Emma had moaned loudly as she felt Troy's tongue inside of her she automatically jerked at the action. He placed his hand on her stomach, holding her down while he worked his magic on her.

Troy inserts his finger into her center, slowly guiding it in and out of her while his mouth stayed connected to her soft flesh. Her hands held his head tightly between her legs.

"Aaah GOD!" She screamed at Troy's fingers that were pumping in and out of her. Troy kept adding fingers and she kept moaning every time louder.

He felt her orgasm coming, just by the way, she started to feel, she tightened her muscles around his fingers.

Seconds later, he heard her, "Oh, I'm gonna, gonna" and with that her juices started to flow into his mouth, and fingers.

He lapped all her juices into his mouth, not wanting to waste any of it.

Troy had then sat back down next to Emma and then was about to unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down when Emma started to do it for him. Once she had gotten it she pulled his pants off and tossed them next to her.

As Emma lowers herself onto Troy's cock they both groaned at the penetration. She rested momentarily when he was fully inside her. A few more movements up and down and her cunt started to ease and her wetness began to make the strokes easier. She continued to ride up and down on him.

She placed her hands on his chest, rolled her hips, finding the perfect rhythm.

"Troy…oh fuck..OH!" She moaned riding him harder.

He slipped his hands under her ass, and started helping her move up and down faster. She looked like a Goddess on him. Her skin glowed in the moonlight.

He leaned forward, and captured her right nipple into his mouth.

"Ahhh Troy!"she moaned. He didn't think he was could last any longer when he heard her say that. He was so close.

"Fuck! , I'm Close!"

"M-M-Me Too!"Emma said as she continued to ride him.

Troy stiffened and groaned loudly beneath her, Emma screamed as her climax peaked. She slumped down on top of him but kept her hips moving to prolong the pleasure for both of them. Troy's cock continued to paint her insides with a huge load of cum. She could feel it collecting deep inside her along with her own flowing juices.

She looked down at him. His face was a mixture of ecstasy and desire. She took his head in her hands bringing his face up to look at her. She then leaned down and kissed him. It was a sweet short kiss and they immediate followed it with another deeper kiss. Her tongue invaded his mouth, seeking his tongue. They kissed passionately.

"We should probably head back before the others notice." Troy said pulling his pants back up buckling his belt.

"Let them notice they're all too occupied to notice were gone anyways." Emma said putting her dress back on.

"You know what you're right I guess we don't have to go back in. So what do you want to do?"

"I Don't know what do you want to do?"

"Oh you know what I want to do." He said smirking at her as she leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
